


Thought That Counts

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow.  I sit down to write something with Elijah in it and come up with the sappiest piece of shite known to man.  Apologies for that!  Haha.  I post anyway, because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilkat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aprilkat).



Dom gives the ornament in Elijah's hands a _look_. Elijah is firm, his lips just beginning to quiver into a pout, but Dom has made plenty of concessions so far this Christmas. And he does not want this _thing_ on his tree.

"It's a family heirloom!" Elijah argues, shaking it slightly at him. The blue glass is chipped in places, and its sheer mass would weigh down any living Christmas tree. Of course, Dom realises, Elijah's family has always had _fake_ trees, which is why this monstrosity has survived.

"So why isn't it in the main house?" Dom asks, crossing his arms in front of him, forming a physical barrier between Elijah and the fresh-cut tree he's brought home from the lot.

"Mom gave it to me! As a gift! Dom, come on. It's important to me."

Dom stands firm still, though he is wavering slightly. Damn Elijah and those puppy dog eyes. "You don't even know what it is."

"It's abstract art."

"It's a blue blob, for the love of God!" Dom flails his arms and Elijah looks as if he is about to cry.

"I let you have a real tree. I gave you that. Now I want my ornament."

Dom sighs. "Can't it just go on the coffee table or something?"

"No. It goes on the tree." Elijah is resolute. Dom sighs and steps aside; Elijah hangs the thing on a sturdy looking branch and it immediately slides off and lands on the floor with a kerplunk. Unfortunately, it does not break.

"Look, it isn't even going to stay up…"

"It will. We just need to reinforce it."

"Reinforce with what, pray tell?"

"Tape," Elijah replies, heading for the kitchen. Dom is incredulous when he returns with a large roll of silver tape.

"No! You are not _duct_ taping my tree!"

"It won't show."

"It's bad for it!"

"You're going to throw it out at New Year's anyway."

"So? It's the thought that counts."

Elijah rolls his eyes and duct tapes the ornament to the tree. Dom sits on the sofa and pouts.

"There now," Elijah reasons, sitting down next to him. "It's done. Can we get on with our Merry Christmas, please?"

"Not bloody likely," Dom grumbles.

"Dom. It's one freaking ornament."

"But it's… ours. _Our_ tree."

Elijah frowns and looks at him for a moment, silently. "Dom…" he begins at last, his voice soft.

"What?"

"If it's that big a deal to you, you know, I'll take it down."

Dom turns slowly to see Elijah's eyes wide and earnest, and he smiles. He raises a hand to the young man's cheek and caresses it lightly. "No," he replies. "It's okay. It's our tree. I want you to be happy."

"Okay," Elijah agrees, uncertain, but Dom smiles and kisses him and he forgets.

"Elijah?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you missed Iowa? White Christmases?"

"Yeah," Elijah replies, his eyes nervous. "What about it?"

"Well, I miss English Christmases, too. Plum pudding and huge Christmas trees and my mum and Matthew and singing Christmas carols in German. But I'm glad I'm here with you."

"You are?"

Dom nods. "Course I am, yeh mad bastard. Now come here."

Elijah smiles and settles on Dom's lap. "Do I get to ask Santa for a present?" he teases.

Dom laughs and shakes his head. "Nah. Too late for Santa."

"Bummer. Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure," Dom agrees, easily.

"Next year, I want to go to Manchester with you. Have Christmas with your family," Elijah suggests. Dom smiles.

"Fair enough. And the year after that, we'll have it wherever you like."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"All right." Elijah smiles and snuggles closer into Dom's arms. A branch in the middle of their little live Christmas tree sags under the weight of a blue blob ornament made of glass, but it's all right. Dom will hide it more securely next year.


End file.
